Censer of Dreams
Censer of Dreams is one of the magical items described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire. Guide Book Entry A ceramic incense burner that fills anywhere with a bewitching atmosphere. It is a magic tool for burning incense composed of mamono realm herbs, and if you burn incense the vicinity is covered by a sweet smelling light pink smoke that drifts about. The one who is enveloped in this smoke is invited into a world of lewd delusion. If the smoke is inhaled, they will be unable to stand as the head becomes faint, and will sit or lie down on the spot. Eventually scenery that differs from reality will begin to appear before their eyes, and before long their consciousness will be completely brought into a dream. It is a fluffy sensation as if being in a dream, but the heat and feeling of things touched in the dream, the smells smelled and the taste of things eaten are accompanied by a clear and strong sense of reality. In this world of dreams every pleasure and ecstasy is brought, and it becomes a comfortable, good feeling, and extremely obscene thing. Since the contents are the "delusions" of the person them self, the desirable ideal scene of that person is projected in the most lewd form. In addition, by adjusting the kinds of mamono realm herbs mixed, it is also possible to guide to some extent the direction of the contents of the dream. For example, by adding more of the herb called "Melty Love", the contents of the dream become more sickly-sweet, and it easily becomes a thing that brings a sensation that seems to melt the body and soul. Furthermore, when two or more people are involved at the same time, each one will see a different dream, but those that have a strong connection, such as men and women that harbor mutual affection, will see the same dream as a pair. Also, a man who loved other men will be a woman in the form of the dream, and to a woman with perverted disposition, it seems the appearance of men may also become that of tentacles or beasts. Even if it is intercourse that cannot be done realistically, it is accompanied by a sense of reality, and the pleasure and heat tasted in the dream will continue to remain in the body and mind even if they return to reality. Basically it is impossible to interfere with other's dreams from outside, but if it is a high ranking inma skilled in manipulating dreams, or a "Nightmare" with the power to enter dreams, although it is not exactly a dream, it is possible to penetrate into this dream world and interfere, becoming a part of the pleasures that men dream of. In addition, it is basically impossible for others to view the contents of the dream the person in the smoke sees, but by using an exclusive magic tool made for peeking, and analyzing the lingering scent of mana after the smoke has cleared, it is possible to know the contents. Therefore, by burning a small amount of incense, it is also used to gather information on what kind of fantasies a man of interest holds and what kind of sex he prefers. Sooner or later, a beautiful mamono may appear before a man who has viewed a dream with this censer, and perhaps try to make the lewd delusions a reality. Category:Items Category:Sabbath Grimoire